


Not my type

by Shiishiichan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiishiichan/pseuds/Shiishiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Revas Lavellan is a dancer, attending a University on a scholarship. The shy dalish elf's world is now getting bigger and brighter and the meeting of Dorian Pavus, rich boy, playboy, adds drama and excitement to his life like he never imagined.</p>
<p>(I'm terrible at summaries)<br/>Revas is a dancer and dorian is a playboy who likes what he sees but Revas plays really hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning chapter focus on Revas and Dorians life and character.  
> They'll meet in the next few chapters I promise!
> 
> My Tumblr (http://inquisitorshiishii.tumblr.com)  
> Just made it not long ago so I don't have much on it!

Dancing, I have always been a good dancer, everyone said so. By everyone I mean family and friends. People who knew me people who wouldn’t say a bad thing about me. It wasn’t until I got a scholarship from my dancing that I actually believed I might be better than okay at dancing. Maybe everyone was right; maybe I really am good at dancing.

I always dreamed of leaving the reservation meant for us Dalish, always dreamed but never did I think it would come true. My twin sister, Ellena, and I both had the dream of leaving and starting up our own business and living together in bliss for the rest of our lives, but that was just wishful thinking of adolescence. As we grew older our dreams becoming more realistic, my sisters was to be the best keeper she could and for me it was to become the best dancer I could, even with a small run down dance studio meant for the kids.

I thought I had reached my goal; I’ve become good enough for the elders to compliment my dancing but then my sister managed to leave. Besides being a gifted mage Ellena was also a gifted painter. Unlike me she always knew she was great at it and always boasted about it. Even so it was quite a shock when she announced to the clan when she said she was going to move to Orlais to attend an art college. I was proud of her although abet sad, and a bit angry. Not because she was leaving but when she announced that she was leaving she had already found a place to move into, with a sister clans first, and she said she knew how to find a job easily enough because she ‘knew’ people who could help.

How could she know people? She hardly spoke to anyone else. But I realized just how far we’d frown apart. She had friends, friends she met when she would sneak into the neighboring towns. And then she left me, my only friend left me.

Needless to say I went into a depression without her around. We are twin souls, the same, my other half. I felt empty when she had left and I felt like she had betrayed me in some way. But my time had come; I was finally leaving as well.

Nervous, yes but also excited. I left, left my clan, left my people. My things..I left a lot of possesions behind, I wanted to only make one trip into the city I could always geet new things, better things Ellena had managed to find me a suitable place for me to stay and also one of her friends had managed to get me job at a local tavern called ‘The Hanged Man’. The pay was okay, it was enough to pay rent so I couldn’t complain. But what I could do without was the stares. I don’t know how Ellena did it, pushing through all the stares and rude comments. Ignore them she had said, but she has always been stronger than I have. I’ll try though. The dance studio, I could go on and on about how beautiful it was. I’ve never seen such a place in person before.I use to see it in dreams but now its reality, my reality.

I feel like I belonged.


	2. Dorian

_Another stand up…_

Groggily I get up, glaring at the empty space beside me. Another drunk night out, another tumble and another one night stand. I thought this one was different Ha! Like I’ve ever said that out loud before. They’re always the same, these gay men, sneaking into the bars with their head held low hoping no one would recognized them, they look downright until they see me then its all compliments and buying me drinks. Not that I was complaining I loved when people compliment me almost as much as I like when I get free drinks.

Even thought that annoying part of my mind gets sad every time someone leaves after sex, I never want to get close to anyone not again I won’t be hurt again. Cliché isn’t it? Loved once then got hurt and now I enjoy sleeping around. Wishing someone would love me again like that’ll ever happen. I no good in relationships, one night stands? I great at those, as long as I don’t see the guy again…ever.

My phone chimes and I glance down at it. _Ah father again_

It’s been a week since he’s been trying to contact me, with no success not for a lack of trying though. He seems more annoyed with me in Orlais then he did when I was in Tivinter, probably because in Tivinter I would’ve hid who I was. Here in Orlais no one cares who you sleep with, I was free to be myself here, no doubt my father hated that idea.

He hates anything he can’t control. I'm sure he doesn’t hate me, after all he still sends me money, probably on mothers nagging.

Sighing loudly I head for the hotels shower, I smell of shame.

I’m not a whore, at least I don’t think so. I enjoy sex a lot of sex yes, but its probably because I feel like I have some kind of emptiness inside me. _That was deep. Heh_ really though I enjoy men, muscular tanned men. Always been my taste, hasn’t changed all these years. But many of them have lacked what was it again? Oh yes brains! The conversations I would attempt to have with these idiots was actually not a conversation at all, mostly me talking about something and them staring luridly at me and nodding.

 

It would be nice to hold come kind of conversation other than ‘my place or yours?’ I enoy arguing magical theory and history and necromancy and so many things, so many! Yet everyone I meet is nothing but a bumbling barbarian! My taste in men is horrible.

But recently I met a person _a woman,_ who I can talk magical theory and who actually likes me as a person. Ellena Lavellan, met her a while back while in a tavern, heard she was a mage and decided to speak to her. Who knew we would become great friends, bests friend actually I like to think. She’s my first real friend since I’ve been in Orlais and thanks to her I’ve made many other fantastic friends.

I love her like a sister; I also heard she was a sister. She has a brother, Revas is his name. Never met him not really interested in elves honestly but Ellena always spoke highly of him, maybe one day well meet and become friends too.

After drying myself off I managed to get myself looking presentable even if I am wearing the same outfit from last night and my mustache looking a bit off.

"Time for a new day"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a bit of a hurry actually.  
> I always get great ideas but as soon as I start writing my mind goes AHHHHHH and I cant seem to type anything good.  
> Anyways thanks for reading I should have the next chapter up in a few days  
> (Dorian and Revas finally have an awkward meeting!}  
> Tumblr: inquisitorshiishii.tumblr.com/

It was mid afternoon, after classes of course. My work and home were all walking distance from the school so it was easy enough to get to work on time, but like most night The Hanged Man was busy. I don’t understand how anyone could continue come here, the ale tasted terrible, it had an odd odor, people cheated when gambling, and most of the people looked like bad news. But it was a favorite spot of my sisters and her friends. I met a few since I’ve been here mostly her room mates. Mahariel and Fenris their names are. Both elves and one another dalish mage like my sister, the other, Fenris, hated mages but tolerated them because they saved his life or something, I’m not too sure on the details but if it made her friends then I am glad.

 

My sister is here tonight, drinking with the dwarf who owns the place also the same dwarf that gave me this job, and a human male who looked like he drank one too many. She laughing. Its been a while since I’ve seen her do that.

“Ellena! Shouldn’t you watch how many you’re drining? Don’t want you walking home drunk do we?”

I yell from behind the counter, somehow abke to keep up with this place being packed, shes always been a bit too carefree but this isn’t the clan so her drinking this much isn’t a good idea. She looks twards me grinning wickedly holding up her cup.

“Don’t worry dear brother, Fenris is picking me up!” A human man sitting near her suddenly perked up.

“Fenris? You mean here? on his way here?” The bearded human looked embarrassed, red faced too, reall drunk Im guessing.

“Don’t worry Garrett , Fenris will still be crushing on you even if he sees you drunk and with a stained shirt”

“My shirt is stained?!” the man looks down at his shirt as if it had caught on fire.

“Don’t worry Hawke if anyone could pull off the ‘im drunk off my ass with a sweaty shirt but im still secretly in love with you’ look its you” The Dwarf teased his friend smirking.

“Varric is right Garrett itll be fine, were probably ust going t leave straight away anyways”

“Hey bright eyes shouldn’t you be heading to your studio or something? Wouldn’t want you to be late” The dwarf, Varric, mentioned, usinfg my nicknames he used for me.  I looked at my phone and realize hes right, my dance classes will start soon.

“Right, I’ll be leaving now, Ellena be carefull on your way home I’ll call later”

“always my dear brother”

I gather my things from behind the counter and run out the front door.

* * *

 

_Not late, not late, not late_

I cant running to my dance class. When I first started going to the dance studio I got mean glares and racist remarks, even from the teacher who would use any excuse to throw me out of the area. _Rabbit, Knife-eared_ …savage every racial slur they could think of I heard. Growing up with the clan I wasn’t use to it so more often then not I found myself crying quiety at home. I felt pathetic about it, so instead of crying I harden myself up and decided to ignore them and try my best in the class.

After sometime I gained respect from some of the class after proving myself to be quiet adept at dancing, even the teacher started to respect me more. It made my life more bearable, not enough for me to actually make any friends on my own but at least know one was kicking me out of class.

* * *

 

“All right everyone good, great dancing today!”

End of the class, the teacher always congratulated us, gives us motivation to do better. Everyone was starting to pack up half listening to her announcements

. “…and now I have some exciting news…” exciting that got everyone's attention.

“Empress Celene has asked us, that’s right The Empress!, asked us to dance at this years spring festival!” Immediately the class went into a frenzy.

“The empress?”

“Are you serious?”

“Are we doing a routine or is there going to be a solo?”

“This is going to be amazing”

“Settle down, I will answer all your questions tomorrow, I have a date to get to, just wanted to tell you today because I couldn't hold it in anymore! Anyways, amazing news tell everyone, and everyone dismissed. See you tomorrow!”

The teachers was one of the first ones out, must have been a great date, the rest of the class started to followed, their voices filled with eagerness.

“Revas, are you coming?” One of the others asked pausing at the door, Max, I think his names was.

“I;m gonna practice some more, thank you though”

“Alright, don’t work yourself too hard, hey great news today right? The empress!” he smiled as he spoke to me, one the few who actually was never rude to me since Ive been here.

“Yeah great news, see you!” As he departed I walked my way to the stereo and plugged in my ipod. I always danced best while listening to my music, and I needed to practice more if I wanted to earn more repect and to be apart of the team. Plus with the news about the festival it wouldent hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this story thus far!  
> Its been a while since I've written anything!  
> I'm not much of one anyways but I got inspired when I was watching a video of a man dancing ballet so here is the result so far.  
> I hope I don't fail too much.  
> Also I love constructive criticism!


End file.
